NaruSuju
by Jayner
Summary: Sasuke yang ditemukan di kamarnya yang sedang serius memandangi jerawat baru di wajahnya di depan cermin pun terkejut melihat Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Hinata yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. Karena murka, Kakashi melempar ketiga muridnya Hinata ke luar cermin hingga bablas keluar komik! Dan muncul ke dunia tempat anda semua hidup!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

- _Naruto_

- _Sasuke_

- _Sakura_

- _Hinata_

- _Sungmin Super Junior_

- _Eunhyuk Super Junior_

- _Ryeowook Super Junior_

- _Mina (OC)_

_- Minji 2NE1_

˹Prolog˼

Tsunade yang pada saat itu masih menjabat sebagai hokage di Konoha memerintahkan Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten ten, Rock Lee, Ino dan Chouji untuk menyusul Naruto, Sakura, Sai bersama Ketua Yamato yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk membawa Sasuke kembali.

Merekapun berencana pergi ke markas kediaman Sasuke. Sesampainya disana, mereka bertemu. Markas terlihat sangat sepi. Ternyata, saat itu Sasuke memang sedang sendirian. Maka, mereka menyusun strategi. Dibagilah dua kelompok. Kiba, Shino dll menjaga di luar markas jika teman-teman Sasuke datang. Sementara Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Hinata dan Ketua Yamato masuk ke dalam markas untuk menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditemukan di kamarnya yang sedang serius memandangi jerawat baru di wajahnya di depan cermin pun terkejut melihat Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Hinata yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. Merekapun langsung bertarung, namun di tengah pertarungan tiba-tiba almarhum Kakashi bin Hatake muncul dari cermin dan menarik ketiga muridnya, Hinatapun numpang ketarik.

Kakashi adalah guru Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang sudah wafat 1 tahun lalu di kayu beringin. Mereka dibawa ke suatu ruangan putih. Mereka berempat yaitu Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat linglung, apalagi Hinata, kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan?

Disana Kakashi menyuruh ketiga muridnya agar tidak saling bertarung. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Sasuke menolaknya. Karena murka, Kakashi melempar ketiga muridnya + Hinata ke luar cermin hingga bablas keluar komik! Dan muncul ke dunia tempat anda semua hidup!

Bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :**

- _Naruto_

- _Sasuke_

- _Sakura_

- _Hinata_

- _Sungmin Super Junior_

- _Eunhyuk Super Junior_

- _Ryeowook Super Junior_

- _Mina (OC)_

_- Minji 2NE1_

˹Scene˼

Mina yang sok kecil sedang asyik membaca komik favoritnya yang berjudul "Naruto". Tiba-tiba tumpukan komik Naruto yang tersusun rapi di rak buku Mina berjatuhan dan berserakan. Mina pun panik, di kamarnya hanya dia saja, tapi kenapa komik di rak bisa jatuh semua? Kemudian dia mendekati rak itu, dan ditemukannya komik Naruto yang membuka halaman-halamannya sendiri. Bulu kaki Mina yang tebal langsung berdiri alias merinding.

"Apa kamu peri yang ada di cerita dongeng? Kamu gak keliatan, tapi bisa menyentuh barang?" imajinasi Mina bermain.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja "POOF!" Naruto muncul di hadapan Mina. Naruto langsung panik dan heboh tak keruan. Sampai yang disebelah kayak bego, bengong melihat Naruto. Saking paniknya Naruto membentak-bentak Mina. Naruto bingung dia dimana, sama siapa, sekarang berbuat apa? Nafas Mina tersengal-sengal karena takut. Apakah itu benar-benar Naruto apa pocong? Selama ini Mina memang sering bermimpi bertemu dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ponsel Mina berbunyi.

Ternyata itu telpon dari kakaknya Sungmin yang bersekolah di Tokyo, Jepang? Mina langsung antusias mengangkat telpon, "OPPA! TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya.

"Ya! Jangan teriak-teriak! Telingaku sakit! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara menuju Seoul. Aku bakalan balik sekolah ke Seoul lagi." kata Sungmin.

"Johayo! Cepatlah pulang, bogoshipeoyo oppa!" Balas Mina.

"Eh!? Tadi kamu kenapa? Kamu bilang 'tolong aku' waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Oh ya! Horror oppa! Ada hantu yang menyerupai Naruto! Aku tidak bercanda! Cepatlah pulang ke Seoul, oppa! Aku takut sekali..." kata-kata Mina terhenti karena ponselnya di ambil oleh Naruto dan di utak atik.

"Apa-apaan barang ini!? Aku gak pernah lihat!" sahut Naruto heran sambil mengutak-atiknya hingga panggilannya terputus.

"Ya~! Kamu siapa!? Kenapa kamu memutuskan telponnya! Itu telpon dari oppa.. jarang sekali dia meneleponku! Huaaaa!" kesal Mina seraya menangis histeris.

"Hah? Jadi barang kecil ini adalah kakakmu? Maafkan aku. Aku kan tidak tahu... Sudahlah jangan menangis.. Karena aku juga ingin menangis! Aku tersesat, dimana Sakura, Hinata, Sai, dan yang lainnya!? Huaaaaa!" jawab Naruto.

"Huaaaaa!" sambung Mina.

"Daripada kita terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan, lebih baik aku pergi, aku Uzumaki Naruto sebagai calon hokage di Konoha akan keluar lewat jendela ini menuju dunia asing." kata Naruto menahan tangis sambil menunjuk jendela apartemen.

"Wuoo! Pocong berbentuk Naruto! Jangan! Ini apartemen lantai 15!" sahut Mina.

Sungmin's POV

"Aneh, apa Mina sudah gila? Memutus telpon seenaknya saja dan berhalusinasi tentang Naruto lagi. Padahal aku sudah memborong komik Naruto volume terbaru di Jepang." Gumamku di dalam pesawat menuju Seoul.

Mina's POV

"Aish.. Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini!?" gerutu Naruto.

"Jawab aku dulu! Ap-aa.. benar k-kamu.. N-a-ru-to!?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang? Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Apa kurang jelas? Di Konoha, cuma aku yang berpenampilan kayak gini! Dan kamu sendiri? Siapa? Aku gak pernah lihat orang semacam kamu di Konoha" jawabnya.

"Aku Min Ah, dan asal kamu tau ya? Ini bukan Konoha! Ini Seoul!" geramku.

Ting Tong... Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"OMO! Ada tamu!? Heh hantu Naruto atau apalah! Kamu sembunyi dulu disana! Awas kalo bikin gaduh!" sahutku kemudian menuju arah pintu.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku Eunhyuk yang sedikit cute, sedikit baik hati, dan sedikit tidak sombong." Jawabnya.

"Aish.. Masuklah.. Mau apa kesini?"

"Aku mau ngembaliin komik Naruto mu, lanjutannya yang ini mana?"

"Ini! Sudah ya! Cepat pulang sana, aku lagi sibuk!"

"Gurae.."

Cklek! Bunyi pintu yang dibukakan Mina.

"Cepat keluarlah, aku masih banyak kerjaan nih!?" Kesal Mina menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ne.." Balas Nyuk.

Cklek! Bunyi pintu yang ditutup Nyuk dari luar, dan sambil berkata "Hwaitting untuk kerjaanmu dan gomawo untuk komiknya ya Minaa!"

Sementara Mina memasang muka datar dan memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul disebelah Mina.

"Apa-apaan temanmu itu!? Badan kurus tidak berotot!"

"Aish! Buat kaget aja! Kamu bener bener mirip hantu! Gimana bisa kamu ke dunia nyata!? Ini aneh banget! Cubit aku, apa aku ini mimpi!?"

"Gimana kalo pake jurus rasen-gan?"

"Arghh! Aduh! Huwaaaa! Sakit!"

"Wah, maaf! Jangan nangis lagi! Gimana kalo jalan jalan?"

"Wuaah, jalan jalan sama Naruto! Akhirnya impianku tercapai! Tapi kalo Naruto muncul di tengah jalan, semua orang bakalan heboh! Ahhha! Pake bajunya Sungmin oppa aja!"

"Apa katamu?"

Sungmin's POV

Sesampainya di Seoul, aku tidak lupa membawa komik-komik itu. Sudah tak sabaran lagi, aku ingin membaca kelanjutan ceritanya. Dengan mobil kodok kesayanganku yang dikemudikan sopir aku membawa 10 koperku.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju apartemen, kardus yang berisi komik Naruto bergejolak. Saat aku menoleh, tiba-tiba "POOF!" keluarlah Sakura dari dalam komik sehingga membuat semua isi dalam kardus berterbangan dan berantakan. Sopir yang kagetpun memilih menabrakkan mobil beserta segala isinya ke sebatang pohon tak bersalah. Akibat itu, aku dan sang sopir gak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah.

Sakura's POV

Dimana aku? Naruto? Sasuke? Sai? Hinata? Apa yang terjadi!? Aku bisa gilaa! Dan apa ini!? Ada orang yang terluka! Karena kasihan, aku menggunakan skill "heal" untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Walau lukanya sudah sembuh mereka masih aja pingsan. Aku bingung sebenarnya aku berada di mana? Karna gerah berada dalam tempat yang sempit, akupun menghancurkan sisi atas tempat itu dengan sekuat tenaga gara-gara gak tahu gimana caranya keluar. Aku cuma bisa clingak clinguk melihat orang orang disekeliling, mereka cuma melihatku dengan mulut menganga.

"Panggil 911!" Teriak salah satu saksi di TKP.

Tidak lama, ambulans datang membawa korban termasuk aku..!?

Eunhyuk's POV

Pas aku lagi makan pisang kesayanganku di pohon toge, tiba-tiba ada suara yang gaduh dari tumpukan komik di sebelahku, dan "Poof!" munculah Sasuke. Aku terkejut setengah hidup karena wajah Sasuke lebih ganteng dariku. Sementara aku yang jatuhin pisang dari mulutku karena kaget, Sasuke berdiri dengan pose megang pedang panjang mau nyabet aku, tapi Sasuke bingung gara-gara melihat tubuhnya yang berdimensi tiga, padahal seharusnya ia berdimensi dua. Kemudian Sasuke melihat komik dengan cover "Naruto".

"MATI KAU NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencabik-cabik komik milik Mina itu.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" pekikku sambil terperangah dan terpesona gara-gara melihat komik Mina yang sudah kutunggu berabad-abad dan berwindu-windu untuk meminjamnya kini berubah tak berwujud. Aku pun melempar kulit pisang kesayanganku entah kemana. Sasuke yang mendengar gema pekikanku dengan frekuensi 20.000 Hz pun bersiap menyerangku. Tetapi, baru 1 langkah Sasuke sudah terpeleset kulit pisang kesayanganku itu.

Aku memperhatikan wajah yang amat familiar itu, wajah yang selalu kutakuti akan menyaingin ketampananku. Sasuke. Sungguh, bagaimana dia bisa ada di kenyataan seperti ini? Apa dia ingin menghancurkanku karena merasa tersaingi dengan ketampananku dengan kadar yang berlebihan ini?

Tiba-tiba mata merah itu kembali mewujudkan dirinya, mata itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Ternyata benar! Dia marah karena ketampananku ini!

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin sembari bangkit dari pingsannya yang sempat kusyukuri tadi.

"Di-dia si-siapa?" Tanyaku tergagap. Di melangkahkan kakinya membuatku tersudut di kamar kesayanganku ini.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!?" Bentaknya membuat panggilan alamku kian terdengar. Ya Tuhan kemana aku harus meletakkan wajahku jika aku mengompol hanya gara-gara bentakan makhluk fiksi ini?

"Dimana NARUTO?!" Tanyanya dengan penekenanan di nama yang lagi-lagi ku kenal itu.

"Ma-mana ku tahu. Kau tiba-tiba muncul dari komik itu, kau tahu berapa lama aku menantikannya dan kau menghancurkannya dalam waktu.." Belum selesai berkata-kata sasuke sudah pergi menuju sobekan komik yang siap kutangisi semalaman nanti.

"Naruto! Keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi!" Geram Sasuke. Lalu kemudian Sasuke keluar kamar melalui jendela dan baru menyadari bahwa dia berada di lantai 2. Gedebuk!

Ryeowook's POV

Aku Ryeowook. Petugas perpustakaan yang tentu saja lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan buku yang sudah menjadi satu-satunya belahan jiwa dalam hidupku. Sebenarnya tidak semua buku, ada beberapa buku yang tak kusuka. Komik. Yah buku terkutuk itu sudah merenggut napsu para siswa untuk membaca komik tersebut daripada ensiklopedia yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Dan kini aku sedang berjalan menuju belakang sekolah hendak membakar seluruh komik yang ada di perpustakan sekolah ini. Yah, ini adalah impianku sejak aku masuk perpustakaan ini.

Tapi saat aku dengan sumringahnya melangkah sambil membawa komik-komik terkutuk itu sesuatu jatuh dari langit. Membuat seluruh komik yang kubawa berhamburan.

"Ka-kau! Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari atas?" Tanyaku begitu tahu sesosok manusia dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam dan dandanan yang aneh yang jatuh di atas komik-komik terkutuk itu.

"..." Laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil menatapku tajam. Tatapan membunuh yang ditujukannya bukan untukku. Untuk siapa? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hei! Sasuke! Jangan lari kau!" Kudengar teriakan Eunhyuk, kakak kelasku yang menjadi peminjam nomor satu komik-komik terkutuk ini.

Laki-laki pantat ayam itu langsung berlari secepat cahaya. Bahkan aku belum sempat menghitungnya.

Aku memandang Eunhyuk dengan heran. Ada apa ini? Karena sadar diperhatikan Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahku. "Hei! Apa yang kau lihat hah? Terpesona oleh ketampananku?" Tanyanya yang kelewat narsis.

Aku tak menganggap celotehan tak penting Eunhyuk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan awalku.

"Mau kau apakan surga-surga dunia itu, Wook?!" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit, tidak, sangat tinggi.

"Ku bakar. Kau bisa menemukan penggantinya, Hyuk. Ensiklopedia cukup banyak di rak perpustakaan."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu aku tak punya u... Maksudku aku mau berhemat dengan meminjam komik-komik itu di perpustakaan, kau malah mau membakarnya. Tunggu di sana! Jangan sampai kau bakar!" Perintahnya yang tentu saja kuanggap sebagai angin lalu yang tak penting.

"Ngg.. Per-permisi.." Panggil seseorang sambil menarik-narik bajuku.

"Apa?" Sahutku menoleh. Astaga.. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku? Aish, apa yang ku pikirkan, aku mulai terkontaminasi oleh komik-komik terkutuk ini!

"A-aku ada dimana sekarang?" Tanyanya padaku yang masih terbengong-bengong mengagumi wajah ayunya.

"Kau ada dimataku.. Dipikiranku.. Kau berada disitu sekarang.." Jawabku tanpa berkedip.

Naruto's POV

Dengan terpaksa aku harus menyogok anak aneh ini supaya tidak menangis lagi. Aku paling tidak tega melihat seseorang menangis, tidak memandang rupa. Yah walaupun aku tidak tahu dunia dari abad berapa ini, aku menyogoknya dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi anehnya dia menyuruhku menggunakan baju milik kakaknya, padahal kakaknya kan kecil? Dan lagi, bajunya sangat aneh. Dia menamai baju ini dengan nama kemeja. Hah? Benar-benar nama pakaian yang sungguh aneh, seaneh wajah seseorang yang sedang mengajakku bicara ini.

"Omo! Naruto! Kau sungguh tampan menggunakan kemeja ini! Tapi tunggu dulu! Di pipimu! Ada kumis kucingnya!"

"Hah? Kumis kucing?" Aku malah baru tau, selama ini aku gak ngerti kenapa aku diciptakan dengan kumis ini.

"Otteokae!? Oh aku tau! Pakai ini saja!" Dia menyerbuki pipiku dengan tepung putih. Sungguh menjengkelkan karena tepung putih itu mengingatkanku pada ramen di Konoha.

"Hey! Buat apa tepung ini!? Ini kan bahan buat bikin mie ramen!?" Kesalku sambil membersihkan pipiku dari tepung itu.

"Ini namanya bedak!" Ohhh ternyata. Dan dalam sekejap kumisku hilang. Wah anak aneh ini bisa sulap, eh tapi sejak kapan di Konoha ada pesulap? Aku lupa.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Han!" Celetuk anak aneh itu.

Sasuke's POV

Aku takut. Hari ini aku bertemu banyak sekali orang aneh. Kenapa mereka semua melihatku dengan tatapan aneh? Apa ini semua karena jerawatku yang beranak cucu? Sial, tadi aku sedang memeletus jerawat-jerawatku di markas, tapi tiba-tiba si rambut kuning pup dan kawan-kawannya yang menjijikkan itu menggangguku! Ah bagaimana ini! Aku tidak bisa terus berjalan dengan jerawat-jerawat besar ini! Pokoknya kalau aku bertemu Naruto dimanapun, aku akan langsung menusuknya dengan pedangku! Aku terus berjalan sampai mungkin ke ujung tempat ini karena aku menemukan sungai yang luas. Namanya sungai Han, aku ingat di Konoha tidak ada sungai, semakin meyakinkanku bahwa alien sedang menculikku.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang berambut kuning tai.

"Hihi!" Aku meringis. Aku mendekatinya, siap-siap ku tusuk dengan pedangku ya Naruto sayang. Eh? Bodoh, pedangku tertinggal di tempat monyet tadi. Karna sudah dekat, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku bermaksud men-chidori dia. Tapi setelah dia menoleh, giginya tongos. Ah ya ampun. Naruto pasti sedang berubah wujud, akal bulusnya itu tidak mempan bagiku. Aku tetap mengumpulkan kekuatan chidoriku. Namun, aku terhenti saat ada seseorang yang lewat di sebelahku, dan dia menggunakan pakaian yang sama persis denganku, hanya bedanya, dia punya tompel hitam dipipinya. Dan.. Giginya juga maju beberapa senti pula. Oh GOD!

"Hei! Ternyata kau yang mencuri jemuranku kemarin! Kembalikan pakaianku, maling!" Seruku siap menyerang maling jemuran itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos namun menjijikan.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika para wanita mengira dia adalah aku? Bisa hancur pesona yang sudah susah payah kutebarkan selama ini. Batinku.

"Wahh.. Kau sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Dimana kau merias dirimu? Dan baju cosplay yang kau kenakan... Sangat sempurna!" Kata si tongos sambil memperhatikanku dari bawah hingga atas. "Bahkan wajah songong Sasuke sangat mirip denganmu..."

'BRUAK' tanpa berpikir lagi kutinju gigi si tongos itu. Membiarkan tanganku ternodai oleh warna keemasan gigi-gigi maju itu.

Sementara si tongos menyebalkan itu tepar ataupun mati, entahlah, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Mencari si kuning pup. Kemana dia tadi?

Kuperhatikan orang-orang di tempat ini mereka berdandan sangat aneh. Namun kali ini orang-orang tak memandangku aneh seperti tadi namun memandangku dengan kagum. Syukurlah wajah tampanku tak ikut ternodai si tongos tadi.

"Appa! Lihaaaat, Sasuke yang ini sangaaaaat keyeeen." Tiba-tiba aku mendegar namaku dipanggil, suara anak kecil? Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandangiku dengan kagum.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanyaku.

"Sasukee.. Sasukee.. Keyeen.." Serunya riang. Tubuh mungil itu memelukku erat, memelukku dengan hangat. Hangat?!

"Kau ngompooool?!" Bentakku kaget sambil mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Dia hanya tersenyum polos dengan tangan yang mencoba meraihku untuk dipeluk. Dengan penuh semangat aku membantingnya, tapi dia tetap menempel di tanganku. Ah apa yang harus aku perbuat? Bajuku kini terdapat pulau yang besar! Sial! Tiba-tiba dia semakin berulah, dan akhirnya tanpa sengaja aku memegang celananya yang ternyata dia juga pup dicelana. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menangis melihatku marah karna jijik.

"Shindong!? Anakku kau dimana?" Teriak seorang bapak tua bermoustache. Ah jangan-jangan dia mencari anak pup ini? Dan benar dia melihat ke arahku, tepatnya ke bawah. Dia yang melihat anaknya menangis langsung berlari dan meraihnya. Aku hanya terdiam melihat mereka. Sang ayah tidak jijik dengan anaknya yang sedang pup di celana, tapi malah memeluk dan menghiburnya. Peritiwa yang aku saksikan tadi tidak pernah aku rasakan, bahkan tak akan pernah, mengingat keluargaku yang sudah berpetualang di alam yang berbeda denganku.

Sungmin's POV

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku terkejut melihat sekeliling. Dapat kulihat langit-langit bercat putih. Dan dapat kucium pula aroma rumah sakit yang khas sekali. Tunggu.. Rumah sakit?

"A-apa kau baik-baik s-saja?" Tiba-tiba gadis berambut aneh muncul menguasai pandanganku.

"Kau.. Pink?" Tanyaku masih nggak nyambung sangking herannya melihat rambut milik gadis itu.

"Pink?" Tanyanya balik dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukan, aku Sakura." Ujarnya dengan pandangan kuatir terhadapku.

"Sakura?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ehm.. Tuan, di sini sangat dingin. Apa kau dari negera angin? Jurus apa yang kau gunakan untuk menyuruh benda itu mengeluarkan udara yang begitu dingin?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah AC.

"Hah?" Ucapku melongo mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya. Seolah dia baru datang dari negeri antah berantah. Tapi, seleranya fashionnya sangat tinggi.. Rambut pink itulah yang membuktikannya. Hanya orang berkelas seperti aku yang menyukai warna pink. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang berkelas tidak mengetahui AC? Apa mungkin dia hanya bercanda? Atau mungkin aku masih berada dalam bunga tidurku? Ah, benar. Aku baru sadar jika dia Sakura. Sakura!? Ohh aku terpingsan lagi.

Sakura's POV

"Ah! Ya ampun! Tuan! Sadarlah! Aduh bagaimana ini?" Aku berusaha membangunkan pria yang imut melebihi diriku ini. Wajahnya yang imut, tampan, dan juga cantik membuatku ingin melupakan sosok pria yang bernama Sasuke. Oh, sebenarnya darimana pria imut ini berasal? Dan aku sedang berada dimana? Apa Konoha sudah berevolusi? Tiba-tiba ada seorang suster yang lewat depan kamar ini. Kesempatanku untuk bertanya,

"Suster, sekarang aku ada dimana?"

"Lu masih sakit yak? Tidur sana lu!" Jawabnya ketus.

Eh buset, pertanyaanku yang lembut itu dijawab dengan kasar, fufufu, dia belum tau kehebatanku?

Aku mulai melakukan pemanasan. Siap menerkam suster sialan yang terlihat judes, walaupun belum melampaui kejudesanku, itu. Kukeluarkan seluruh aura membunuhku. Dapat kulihat wajah suster itu mulai keriput.

"Kau!" Seruku, ia langsung lari terkencing-kencing menuju alamnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, ingin kembali menikmati anugrah Tuhan yang sedang terbaring lemah di kamar. Jodoh! Kini sosok sempurna itu berdiri di ambang pintu memandangiku tanpa berkedip. A-apa.. Apa dia melihatku barusan? Oh, God! Tak seharusnya ia melihat auraku yang jelek itu. Bagaiamana kalau dia ilfil?

"Ta-tadi itu.. Hanya.. Ngg.." Ungkapku tergagap mencoba mengarang alasan agar tak tertancap kesan Jelek di otaknya tentang diriku seperti laki-laki lainnya.

"Mengagumkan.." Hah? Dia berkata mengagumkan? Bisa aku dengar lagi? Aku tidak percaya ini!

"Sangat mengagumkan!" Kali ini dia mengatakan itu dibubuhi dengan tepuk tangan. Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar mengulanginya! Apakah aku dan dia benar-benar jodoh?

"Cat rambutmu sungguh mengagumkan! Aku ingin mencat rambutku sepertimu! Di salon mana kau mencatnya?" Apa? Rambutku? Yang dikaguminya rambut pink-ku ini? Hmm.. Ini rambutku, ada dalam diriku, bukankah berarti dia mengagumiku juga? Jarang sekali cowok menyukai pink. Cowok ini sangat aneh.. Maksudku.. Unik. Membuatku semakin tertarik pada dirinya dan melupakan cowok pantat ayam. Tunggu.. Kemana mereka si pantat ayam? Kemana mereka semua? Dimana aku?!

"Heii? Sakura-ssi?" Panggilnya saat tau bahwa dirinya sedang dikacangi.

"Oh.. Maaf.. Ini.. Aku tak mencatnya.."

"Jinjayo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sangat beruntung memiliki rambut berwarna jarang seperti ini." Ucapnya. Baru kali ini aku bertemu laki-laki yang menyukai rambut pink ku! Baru dia. Baru laki-laki asing ini dalam negara yang sangat asing pula. Tanpa sadar wajahku memanas. "Ma-makasih." Ucapku menundukkan kepalaku. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bermaksud mengingkari perasaanku pada sasuke. Tapi pria di hadapanku ini.. Mengubah segalanya.. Mengubah perasaan gelap akan cinta yang selama ini membutakan hati dan mataku. Menyadarkanku untuk berjalan dalam kenyataan, bukan perasaan fana yang sudah terlalu lama melingkupiku. Pria ini... Sangat istimewaaa.

Bersambung..


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :**

- _Naruto_

- _Sasuke_

- _Sakura_

- _Hinata_

- _Sungmin Super Junior_

- _Eunhyuk Super Junior_

- _Ryeowook Super Junior_

- _Mina (OC)_

_- Minji 2NE1_

* * *

Tiba-tiba kulihat pria istimewa ini sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Eh? Kau mencari apa?" Tanyaku.

"Semua barang-barangku dari Jepang.. Aku baru ingat.. Kenapa aku disini?" Jawabnya ragu.

Nah, itu permasalahanku juga. Aku yang tidak tau aku berada dimana bagaimana caranya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?

Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi sepertinya dia kesal. Ah bagaimana ini? Dia kesal padaku!

"Hey! Daripada kau melihatku seperti itu lebih baik kau membantuku untuk mencari barang-barangku! Dan, dimana mobil kodok kesayanganku?" Tanyanya tak henti-henti.

"Eh, iya.." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Lalu aku membantunya mencari barang-barang miliknya. Aku sedikit teringat. Saat pertama kali aku ke tempat ini. Aku berada di dalam tempat yang sempit. Lalu aku keluar dengan menghancurkan bagian atasnya. Saat aku lihat dari luar, tempat sempit itu terlihat seperti kodok. Apa mungkin itu yang dimaksud mobil kodok kesayangannya? Bagaimana ini?

Sungmin's POV

Aku tidak mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi sebelum aku di rumah sakit ini. Dimana mobilku kodok kesayanganku? Dimana semua komik yang aku beli dari Jepang!? Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan barang-barangku daripada kondisiku saat ini.

Aku jadi melupakan itu semua gara-gara terlalu lama terpesona dengan rambut pink wanita ini.

Gadis ini mampu mengalihkan duniaku yang selama ini hanya terisi adikku, komik, dan pekerjaanku. Tapi tetap saja seisi duniaku itu jauh lebih penting daripada wanita asing yang baru kukenal beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau menemukannya?" Tanyaku padanya yang sedang memandangi lemari pendingin di sudut kamar ini.

"Hey, tak mungkin ada di dalam sana." Ucapku.

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanyanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Ya Tuhan, seberapa jongkok IQ nya? "Tentu saja, itu bukan untuk menyimpan barang semacam itu." Jawabku kesal.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk lemari pendingin itu ragu.

OMO! Dia dari jaman purba mana hah?! Seruku dalam hati. Kesal. Aku meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya. Lebih baik aku bertanya pada dokter atau perawat di sini.

Baru saja aku akan menutup pintu putih kamar ini, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seorang gadis. Ya, kalian pasti tahu siapa. Aku kembali membuka pintu yang nyaris tertutup tadi. Kamar kosong melompong. Ke mana gadis pink tadi? Tanyaku. Curiga. Aku membuka pintu lemari pendingin, dan benar... Dia. Gadis pink itu. Di dalam sana.

Sudah 100% menyatakan bahwa gadis ini bukan gadis biasa, ya, dia autis. Langsunglah secara spontan kutinggalkan dia di tempat itu sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menemani.

Setelah itu aku menanyakan pada seluruh petugas rumah sakit. Ternyata aku dibawa ambulans kesini, katanya mobil kodok kesayanganku masih ada di tkp. Syukurlah, ia tidak kemana-mana.

Aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah. Aku masih tak ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa bisa aku ada di rumah sakit ini. Dan Mengapa aku harus terjebak bersama gadis bodoh dan manis itu. Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Babo. Kutukku sambil mengetuk kepalaku.

"Kau di sini rupanya!" Seru suara yang beberapa jam ini memenuhi otakku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu. Si gadis pink.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar. Masih ilfil dengan kejadian-lemari-pendingin tadi.

"Kupikir kau mau meninggalkanku di tempat aneh ini." Jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sok imut! Tapi memang imut sih.. Aish! Mulai lagi..

Sebelum aku terjatuh dalam pesonanya, kupalingkan wajahku dan berjalan lurus ke depan, menuju ke tkp, ke tempat mobil kodok kesayanganku berada. Aku berusaha menghindar dari kontak matanya yang indah berwarna hijau. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi ia tetap dapat mengejarku. Larinya cepat sekali!? Seperti hantu.. Hiiiiy...

Saat aku berhenti karena kelelahan berlari, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di depanku. Omo!? Dia melayang atau lari? Dia bahkan tidak berkeringat!? Wanita apa ini!?

"Hey, jangan berlari. Kau belum sehat benar, lihatlah kau mandi keringat." Ucapnya di depanku. Aku memalingkan wajahku karna tidak ingin kontak mata dengannya seraya mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ia menarik pundakku, tarikannya sungguh kuat! "Kau akan kupulihkan." Lanjutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya dan ia menyentuh dahiku. Dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. Rasanya hangat, damai, dan.. Nyaman. Mengapa perasaan-perasaan ini muncul ketika tangan yang kelihatannya kekar itu menyentuhku?

Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Aku merasakan tubuh sehat walafitat seakan aku baru terlahir kembali. Aku sembuh?

"Kau..." Panggilku ke arahnya yang terlihat lelah dan berkeringat. Seakan ia baru mengangangkat tubuhku yang atletis ini.

"Tuan Lee Sung Min?" Tanya seorang dokter muda yang manisnya tak bisa menandingi gadis pink. Apa? Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

"Ne?" Sahutku.

"Aku dokter yang menanganimu tadi."

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Aneh, kau nampak lebih sehat sekarang." Gumamnya memperhatikanku dari segala sudut.

"Tapi kau tetap harus kembali ke kamarmu untuk melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan la..." Belum selesai ucapannya aku memotong..

"Ta-tapi.. Kodokku.. Ani.. Maksudku mobil kodokku bagaimana?" Tanyaku enggan menuruti perintahnya. Aku belum sempat menengok keadaan mobil kodok tercintaku itu.

Dokter itu tidak menanggapi perkataanku malah mencari si gadis pink. "Oh dan kau Pink! Kau juga harus ikut. Kau tampak baik-baik saja dibanding Sungmin setelah kecelakaan itu. Ini aneh. Jadi kami tak perlu memeriksamu lagi. Tapi kau tetap harus mengurus administrasimu dan temanmu ini. Dan juga identitasmu yang tak dapat kami temukan." Ucap dokter itu panjaang lebar.

Ryeowook's POV

Aigoo, apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku terus memandang paras ayunya. Aku sampai lupa apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aish! Kenapa impianku untuk membakar komik-komik terkutuk ini selalu terhalang!? Ditambah sekarang muncul tokoh baru dalam hidupku yaitu seorang wanita yang mampu menyita sorotan mataku, yang terus bertanya aku dimana dimana aku dimana aish!

"Ya! Ryeowook! Ya!" Seru Eunhyuk yang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah yang sama dengan tanah yang kuinjak, ia mengambil komik-komik hina itu dari cengkramanku.

"Ya!" Celetukku.

"Hiyaaa! Omoo!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melemparkan semua komik hina itu seraya menjerit ketika tak sengaja melihat sosok wanita yang sedari tadi bertanya-tanya kepadaku dimana dia. Eunhyuk melihat gadis ini seakan ia melihat hantu. Apa yang salah dengannya? Aku yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan wanita saja bisa terpesona dengan gadis itu, tapi kenapa Eunhyuk malah menjerit?

"Ya! K-ka-kau!? Hi-hin-hinata!?" Serunya tak etis.

"Emh.. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" Gumam gadis ini yang ternyata bernama Hinata, nama yang sangat asing di telingaku.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa-tawa sendiri dan berkata "Haha! Mimpi apa aku semalam!? Lucu sekali. Aku bertemu Sasuke dan Hinata versi asli. Apa ini cuma mimpi kali yaa.. Haha." Dan tak disangka Eunhyuk kehilangan kestablian tubuh, ia berjalan sempoyongan.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan sempoyongan tak tahu arah, dan ternyata ia menuju jalan raya. Daebak! Itu impianku yang kedua! Kalau Eunhyuk menghilang dari pandanganku, aku bisa membakar komik menjijikkan ini. Mwahaha~ terbakar habis sudah semuanya. Sementara aku puas telah membakar habis komik itu, Hinata yang semula memperhatikanku tiba-tiba berpaling menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari ancaman truk yang hendak melewati jalan raya itu.

Aish! Kenapa harus ada yang menolong monyet yadong itu sih!? Hinata bodoh! Dia terus menghalangi impian terindahku!

Aku menghampiri mereka ke seberang jalan. Bukan, bukan untuk menemui Eunhyuk. Tapi untuk memastikan bahwa gadis berambut indigo panjang itu baik-baik saja, jauh dari jangkauan Eunhyuk-ssi.

Aigo! Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, Hinata, gadis yang kukira polos dan lemah mampu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk yang kadar lemaknya berlebihan. Bisa kulihat Eunhyuk juga terkesima melihatnya, lalu pingsan. Hinata kebingungan, langsung saja kuhampiri gadis manis itu. Wajahnya sangat lucu saat panik.

"E-eeh.. Kau.."

"Ehem.." Aku berdeham salah tingkah. "Ryewoook. Aku Kim Ryeowook." Potongku.

"Oh, Yewok?" Panggilnya. Hah? Apa dia memanggilku barusan?

"Ryeowook." Ulangku.

"Namamu sangat susah untuk disebutkan." Ujarnya.

Aku memijit-mijit pelipisku. "Baiklah, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa dia ke UKS sebelum monyet yadong itu ke-enak'an di gendonganmu." Tanpa sadar aku dari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang menggendong Eunhyuk, dan ada perasaan sesak yang aneh di dadaku. Ini aneh, aku tak punya penyakit asma. Apa ini gara-gara cuaca yang sedang buruk? Hmm.. Sepertinya aku harus kembali menjelajahi rak-rak perpustakaan.

"Ikut aku." Perintahku berjalan kembali menyebrang ke sekolah. Hinata mengikutiku dengan patuh.

"Aduh!" Serunya karena menabrak punggungku. Aku teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau bisa menurunkan Eunhyuk-ssi sekarang. Akan kubantu kau memapahnya." Suruhku sebelum dadaku benar-benar sesak dan kehilangan oksigennya.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Biar aku yang membawanya sampai dalam." Tolaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Turunkan!" Kali ini nada suara kutinggikan. Aku tak ingin penyakit sesak di dadaku ini menjadi akut jika Hinata menggendong Eunhyuk sampai dalam.

Kulihat Hinata sedikit terkejut karena bentakkanku. Tapi akhirnya dia menurut saja, langsung kubantu ia memapah Eunhyuk, tentu saja dengan berat hati. Tapi dengan begini dadaku kembali mendapat oksigennya.

"Wah.. Kau kuat sekali.. Berlawanan dengan ukuran badanmu.." Ucap Hinata saat aku sudah membaringkan monyet yadong ini.

"Pujian yang menyakitkan.." Jawabku lemas.

Hinata cuma nyengir lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Manis.

"Kau juga. Kau sangat kuat." Ujarku.

"Benarkah?" Dia langsung menatapku tak percaya. Aigoo~ Siapa pun yang melihatnya menggendong monyet segemuk ini pasti akan berkata sepertiku.

"Yaa.. Darimana kau mendapat tenaga sekuat itu?" Aku melihat Hinata dari bawah hingga atas. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Malah tubuhnya cenderung kecil nan mungil. Oh, matanya berwarna lavender. Softlens yang sangat keren. Mungkin aku bisa memakainya dan membuang kacamata cupuku.

"Aku berlatih keras untuk menjadi kuat seperti Naruto.." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Naruto? Pasti dia pacarmu ya?" Tiba-tiba mulutku melontarkan pertanyaan itu, yang membuat hatiku sendiri terasa aneh.

Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku, aku langsung mengganti topik.

"Sepertinya kau harus melatih monyet yang pingsan ini supaya lebih kuat." Terpaksalah aku mengatakan hal yang tidak penting ini.

"Aku rasa kau saja yang melatihnya, aku ingin mencari Naruto.." Jawabnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Rasanya seperti dicampakkan oleh pacar walau sebenarnya aku belum pernah punya pacar.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang. Cinta itu menyakitkan. Omo! Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Cinta? Pacar? Aigoo~ Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berdekatan dengan monyet yadong ini. Ya, pasti begitu. Lebih baik aku jauh-jauh darinya. Kembali pada alamku di perpustakan. Jauh dari Hinata. Jauh dari cinta. Pikirku dalam hati lalu meninggalkan UKS juga meninggalkan kenangan-walau hanya sebentar-bersama gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender. Sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari buku panduan cinta. Siapa tahu aku sudah tersesat di dalam pesona Hinata. Ah, maksudku.. Siapa tahu seseorang di sekolah ini membutuhkannya. Seperti aku.

Hinata's POV

Aduh.. Kenapa aku hanya melihat orang-orang asing? Terakhir aku dimana? Apakah aku kecelakaan? Ada di dunia bagian mana aku? Aku yang kebingungan selama berjam-jam pun memilih untuk menangis di sudut jalan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Tangannya kecil dan kurus. Putih juga.

"Tersesat?" Tanyanya. Suaranya tidak asing. Kulihat dia.

"Yuwuk?" Kataku memastikan. Dengan kedatangannya airmataku lebih mengalir deras.

"Sudah kubilang, RYEOWOOK! Bukan yewok yuwuk apalah." Celetuknya. Aku terisak.

"Hm, kau dijauhi Naruto?" Dia malah berbalik tanya sok tau. Aku diam saja melanjutkan tangisku.

"Ternyata Hinata bukan wanita yang kuat seperti yang aku bayangkan ya.." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hey? Kenapa diam saja!" Sepertinya dia baru sadar jika sedari tdi ia berbicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Membuat Yewuk-ah, maksudku Yewok, ah, bukan.. Entahlah-cekikikan.

Ini gara-gara Ibu tadi tak mau menerima selembar pun uangku. Apa yang salah? Aku tak mencuri ramen kesukaan naruto itu, aku membelinya! Tapi Ibu itu malah marah ketika kusodorkan uangku.

Tanpa sadar aku merajuk sendiri.

"Ayo ku traktir kau makan." Ajaknya sambil berjalan dahulu.

"Ta-tapi.." aku sungkan.

"Tak usah sungkan. Kau sudah membantuku memapah Eunhyuk-ssi tadi." Dia tersenyum. "Tak ku sangka ia begitu berat hingga membuatmu lapar." Gumamnya membuatku tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga." Katanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Oh, andai saja yang melakukannya Naruto-san.

Saat berjalan bersama, rasa canggung mulai muncul, rasanya sama seperti saat aku berjalan bersama Naruto. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah kedai ramen. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya yuwuk saat tiba di kedai ramyeon/ramen itu. Jelas-jelas ini kedai ramen, masih nanya pula.

"Ramen.." Jawabku.

"Oh, sama, aku juga mau pesan ramen! Makan ramen di cuaca yang agak dingin cocok juga!" Balasnya.

Baiklah, kami makan ramen itu. Walaupun ramen ini tidak seenak ramen ichiraku, aku tetap lahap karena perutku memang sangat lapar. Risihnya, Yuwuk selalu menirukan apa yang aku lakukan! Contohnya, saat aku minum, ia akan segera meminumnya.

"Permisi! Apakah ini kedai ramen!?" Kata seorang pengunjung dengan volume yang nyaring tiba-tiba. Hei, suara itu seketika membuat jantungku memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apakah dia..!?

"Na-naruto.." Gumamku tanpa sadar. Membuat Yuwuk mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yuwuk kepo. Aku mengangguk, "Dia Naruto!" Bisikku. Aku yakin dia Naruto, tapi sepertinya ia belum menyadari keberadaanku di sini membuat niatku untuk memanggilnya urung.

"Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh... Naruto... Pacarmu?" Tanyanya membuat pipiku merona, entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar tatapan Yuwuk menjadi kecewa dan terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Bukan pacarku sebenarnya... Aku hanya... Ehm.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku malu. Yuwuk tampak tak memperdulikan ucapanku barusan dan berkonsentrasi memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan menilai. Saat ini Naruto duduk di ujung kanan dan aku di ujung kiri. Dengan semangatnya ia memesan ramen. Benar-benar Naruto. Yuwuk tampak tak memperdulikan ucapanku barusan dan berkonsentrasi memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan menilai. Saat ini Naruto duduk di ujung kanan dan aku di ujung kiri. Dengan semangatnya ia memesan ramen. Benar-benar Naruto.

"Siapa gadis itu? Kau mengenalnya juga?" Tanya Yuwuk membuatku menoleh dan mendapat serangan jantung ringan. Naruto bersama seorang gadis. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya bersama Sakura, tapi melihat Naruto bersama gadis asing lain membuat dadaku sesak ta karuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuwuk kuatir. Aku tetap memfokuskan pandanganku. Memperhatikan kedua insan itu yang tengah bercakap-cakap akrab, lalu tertawa bersama. Naruto menjahilinya. Lalu gadis itu memukulnya tanpa basa-basi. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tertawa di atas sakit hati dan kecemburuan yang kurasa. Tiba-tiba pandanganku dan Naruto bertemu. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Walaupun penampilan dan dandanannya terlihat berubah aku masih dapat mengenali senyum lebar khas Naruto yang selalu membuatku tepar seketika. Namun ingatan akan Naruto dan gadis asing itu membuat emosiku meluap dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan kedai ramen itu. Aku berlari agak jauh dan bersembunyi di balik pohon di pinggiran jalan. Dadaku sesak. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Bukan karena lelah berlari tapi karna... Aish. Tunggu... Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan.

"Hinataaa!" Panggil suara seseorang. Naruto, yang kuharapakan itu Naruto. Tapi ternyata...

"Yuwuk..." Panggilku lemah, menyembulkan kepalaku dari balik pohon untuk melihatnya. Yuwuk tersenyum sumringah lalu berlari kecil menghampiriku. Dia berhenti di hadapanku tanpa kehilangan senyum sumringahnya itu padahal napasnya juga tersengal-sengal gara-gara mengejarku.

"Kau membuatku kuatir." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Naruto's POV

Hah.. Hari ini terasa begitu sangat panjang. Atau bisa dikatakan mimpi yang sangat panjang. Baru kali ini aku bermimpi seindah ini. Tak kusangka aku menemukan sebuah surga dunia. Tak ada peperangan, semua orang berpenampilan baik, semua serba modern dan canggih. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba aku akan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini. Aku berpikir, aku akan meninggalkan surga dunia ini saat langit mulai terselimuti kegelapan. Kupastikan, sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku harus menemukan Sakura dan Sasuke yang mungkin juga terperangkap di tempat ini. Aku yakin hanya mereka berdua yang juga tertarik ke dunia ini karena guru kakashi adalah guru kita bertiga. Krucuk.. Kudengar suara perut Mina sedang membuat sebuah melodi. Dan setelah itu ia pasti akan berkata, "Aku lapar.." ya tepat sekali.

"Ayo kita makan di kedai ramen itu!? Kelihatannya banyak pengunjung, berarti rasanya enak!" Ucapku.

Mungkin makan di kedai ramen ini aku bisa bertemu dengan kedua temanku itu. Tapi, hei, aku melihat sosok yang bukan aku pikirkan.. Dia.. Hinata!? Ah tidak mungkin.. Dia bukan murid Kakashi, tidak mungkin dia ikut-ikutan tertarik. Tapi, jika memang benar ia tertarik juga, dia pasti ada di kantor polisi sebagai gadis hilang, bukannya malah makan bersama pria lunglit (balung kulit:tulang kulit). Sikapnya kan sangat pemalu. Yah pasti aku hanya berhalusinasi tentang Hinata..

"Hei, Om! Aku pesan ramen terjumbo ya!" Seruku penuh semangat. Om itu langsung menatapku tajam, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Om... Aku akan..." Ia mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah daging tak berdosa sambil tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya ke arahku. 'TEK' sangat keras, dan dalam sekejap daging itu terbelah menjadi 5. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau akan berakhir seperti daging ini." Katanya lalu meninggalkanku. "Kau sangat tak sopan, Naruto." Tegur Mina.

"Di sini berhati-hatilah terhadap kata ajjusshi dan ajjumah." Ia mendengus kesal. Hah? Apa masalahnya? Benar-benar aneh.

"Jeogiyo, aku pesan ramen jumbo dua!" Seru Minah yang langsung diiyakan sang pemilik kedai yang kelihatannya lebih ramah.

"Kau juga memesan ramen jumbo?" Tanyaku tak percaya melihat tubuhnya yang mungil, kecil, dan kurus.

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa? Kau yang mentraktirkan? Aku bisa rugi kalau tak memesan yang jumbo." Jawabnya.

"A-apa?" Aku tergagap dan sedikit takut-takut mengintip isi dompet bututku. Aku dapat merasakan Minah sedang melirikku was was. Aku menghela napas dan menunjukkan Minah sekeping uang yang sedari bulan lalu kesepiandi dalam dompetku.

"Ige mwoya? Cih, kau mengajakku pergi tapi tak mentraktirku." Minah mengrucutkan bibirnya. Aku cuma nyengir. Kehilangan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kecepatanku memakan ramen! Jika kau kalah... Ngg.. Kuanggap kau berhutang padaku! Dan, sepertinya kau harus membuang koin mungilmu itu, di sini itu sama sekali tak berarti." Katanya menantangku dan menjelek-jelekkan satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki.

"Hanya itu? Aku tentu bisa! Hahahaha.." Aku tertawa. Menertawainya. Aku pasti menang dari gadis kecil ini. Minah ikut tertawa sinis.

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Kau benar-benar Naruto. Ini keren." Ucapnya lalu tertawa lagi.

"Tentu saja ini aku kau pikir siapa?"

"Aniya, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Kataku sambil mencubitnya gemas dan sepertinya membuat dia memukulku tanpa sungkan namun sepertinya dia berbunga-bunga, hal itu tak bisa ditutupinya. Saat aku sibuk dengan Mina, seperti ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku. Dan itu dari seorang gadis yang mirip Hinata tadi. Mata kami pun bertemu, mata lavender itu membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang Hinata. Langsung saja kepanggil dia, "Hinata!" Dengan senyuman lebarku sembari kulambaikan tanganku diudara. Namun entah kenapa wajahnya berasap dan tanpa membalas sapaanku ia langsung pergi dari kedai ini. Ah sudahlah, sepertinya aku salah mengenal orang. Aku yakin dia bukan Hinata. Ia sangat berbeda, jika ia Hinata pasti dia akan senang sekali bila bertemu denganku. Tapi mata lavender itu...

"Naruto, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Mina membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Sekarang aku harus berlomba makan dengan Mina sekarang. Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya. Fufufu.. Mina menatapku ngerti begitu kusunggingkan senyum evilku.

Eunhyuk's POV

Ah, ada dimana aku? Ini UKS? Ngapain aku di sekolah sore-sore begini? Aish! Pasti ini ulah si Ryeowook ceking itu! Aigoo! Aku harus menyelamatkan komik-komik surga! Dan Hinata! Dan... Sasuke! Dia..! Berada di sekolah ini! Benar itu Sasuke! Masih dengan pakaian khas Jepangnya. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini!? Tapi, dia berbicara dengan siapa? Ini semua membuatku gila!

Daripada berdiam diri, aku nguping pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti murid pindahan dari Jepang itu.." Kata Park Songsaengnim dengan tawa kecil sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum memaksa.

Hah ternyata Sasuke berbicara dengan Kepsek! Apa katanya? Murid pindahan dari Jepang? Yang benar saja!? Tapi, apa iya ya?

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kepsek.

"Sasuke.." Jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Murid pindahan suka bercanda ya? Jelas-jelas namamu Sungmin.." Kata Kepsek terkekeh.

Hah.. Jadi Sasuke penipu..

* * *

Bersambung..


	4. Chapter 4

untuk selanjutnya.. author akan mem-post di blog pribadi author :D

trimakasih bagi yg sudah mengikuti crita ini..

silahkan tanya di twitter chrscyn mengenai blog pribadi author

kamsahamnida.. arigatou..


End file.
